


Uncertain flame of hope

by Thatssocreepy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lio de Galon, M/M, Soulmates, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatssocreepy/pseuds/Thatssocreepy
Summary: Lio overthinks everything.He is bonded with Galo in a special, almost magical way, even after promare left their realm.They try to figure out what exactly that connection is and how Lio can enjoy life again instead of living in constant anxiety.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. I found.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard .  
> Bless my beta https://wilkoak.tumblr.com  
> Chapter two is done, still in beta, will be posted soon! <3

Uncertain flame of hope I found  
Will you lead me back on the right track?  
Ashes by Hiroyuki Sawano

He woke up slowly, eyes blinking, adjusting to brightness of the room, knowing that he didn’t have to do anything that day. Although Lio preferred to to wake up at set time and start his day organised, it wasn’t always a given that he would have been able to sleep at all. Fixing his sleeping schedule, after literal years of being forced to stay awake for days on the run and exhausting himself to the point when even his promare weren’t able to keep him running, was harder than he anticipated. And the sheets were warm, sleeping in his new hoodie was warm, not moving was warm.

Ever since Promare left, everything felt so cold; and all he could do was put more sweaters and shirts on himself. Even his old vinyl pants no longer made him warm - only sweaty.

Responsibilities. Even though it was the weekend and both him and Galo were forced off duty (regardless of their complaints), he would still spend most the day with paperwork, trying to organize arranging ID-s for ex-Burnis; trying to get them anything so they can start a decent life. Having wiggled his way out of his sheets nest (slowly, so he would stay in warmth as long as possible), he stood up, putting on soft slippers Aina got him a few days back.  
They were nice. Surprisingly nice. Not the slippers, but the Burning Rescue team. Ever since the Ex-Burnish amnesty program had been launched, he was allowed to work at the fire station. He didn’t have much choice, really - Galo dragged him there straight from the court, explaining to him that since they were already connected, they definitely have to work together and he needs a team of friends to have his back. He didn’t really complain or put up any fight. Why would he? They were offering him a stable job and people who will not discriminate him, and he was allowed to take up as many ex-Burnish cases in his spare time as he wanted. Work for the Burnish Amnesty foundation turned out to be easier than he expected. Donations had been coming in every day, and he knew that Galo was giving a generous amount of his paycheck for it too; rest of the team was probably not far behind with that. He appreciated it more than he was willing to voice.

 _Galo_.

He never expected to move in with him without second thoughts. At first he wanted to get a place of his own once he gathered enough money, but the Burning Rescue team leader, Ignis, said it would be better if he stayed with one of them. Trauma, getting back to the society and shock of change had been mentioned carefully, as if Lio had PTSD. Of course he didn’t, he was stronger than that. He merely had nightmares, and that fleeting feeling telling him to run whenever he saw the police - even though he would be in his Burning Rescue uniform. That wasn’t PSTD, but only a habit.  
Of course it was only a habit.  
But somehow he is now living with Galo. He even made the man buy himself a new couch and during a heated discussion they agreed to get a leather one, black as Lio likes, but openable so it could work as a bed. Somehow they also paid for it together, splitting the fee, not thinking that eventually it will have to go or stay once either of them will move on with their life.

Move on? Galo insisted on calling them soulmates since they'd shared their mind and soul in Deus Ex Machina that one time. It was quite hard for him to argue about that - they were actually somehow weirdly connected and it seems that bond never really faded, making Lio feel hungry when Galo was making his way home tired from work and actually ordering something for them both just in time to get it for his starving friend. He knew when to put popcorn into the microwave, when Galo was picking a movie in the living room without telling him he even turned the TV on. But the oddest thing was that he would start typing “cute” in his phone when Galo was sending him a dog picture, before he actually received it. Normally, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing, as he knew that if Galo is sending him a pictures, it will either be a selfie from the Fire Station or a dog. Both those pictures would be cute, but he felt that tiny spark of joy and he felt the smile creep on his face and before he knew it he was typing “cute” to an empty chat - before even an icon indicating that Galo was typing or sending him anything appeared.

Sometimes Galo only texted back “I KNOW RIGHT” - in capitals, just like the energy of his speech - forgetting to upload the actual picture.

Galo was cute too. He was like a faithful dog that never left Lio’s side. When Lio was able to finally leave his apartment ( Their apartment? His apartment ? Who knows ?), after the court was done with the amnesty program, Galo kept following him around, pressing that he is here to help, he is to here to support Lio, and apparently to even drive him home, regardless if Lio was getting mad and screaming that he can handle it all on his own. He could though, Galo knew it too. He just liked to follow him around, it seemed.

_He is protecting me from loneliness._

The thought popped in his head as he made his way to the kitchen and had to shake it off his head quickly, hurting his knee on the sharp counter in the lack of focus. He was vulnerable in this house but strangely comfortable with that - it was probably the only place in the entire universe where he felt okay with letting his guard down. Hissing from pain on, he put the kettle on the stove and turned it on. Making himself a coffee was one of his favourite things to do. It seemed that Galo was here earlier, dirty mug with the fire station logo left in the sink and a small note on the counter saying that Galo is out and will be back before noon.  
He felt a bit uneasy even though he shouldn't have. Wasn’t it normal for him to be alone? He didn’t like being alone in Galo’s flat. He liked when that noisy giant occupied space with him, it made it easier not to think too much when he was feeling anx… not so well. Lio Fotia was never anxious. He was just tired. Whistle of the boiling water interrupted his train of thoughts and made him focus on it. He was careful - he only got burned once ever since the promare went away . Galo made such a big fuss about it, banning him from the kitchen for a week - before he finally convinced him that he has to try in order to learn. He was craving warmth and the only salvation so far was long hot showers. Water in the tub got cold way too quick for his liking; and neither Galo nor anybody else could see that the shower he took was too hot, making his body gain those funny red patterns when you start to almost burn your flesh, but not enough to actually damage it. He didn’t mean to hurt himself, he just wanted some warthm that his body and soul were craving ever since they departed. Promare’s voices were substituted by white noise made by Galo with his every breath, every loud, obnoxious comment, every laugh and every move that made everything around him make a sound too. It was a surprisingly good replacement, it worked, it was sufficient.

_It's too quiet now._

He sat in his still slightly warm sheets with the cup of coffee, waving to the TV to turn it on and watch the news. Galo wasn’t on them, so it meant he didn’t rush out from the apartment to save some lives despite their ban to work on the weekends. That was good. He took the tablet that belonged to Galo but was now mostly used by Lio (He even changed the password from “MATOI” to a combination of numbers and letters to make it an actual password. After Galo’s cries, they settled on “LioDeGalo1418”.  
It had face recognition set up to it’s owner anyway, so Lio didn’t know why Galo wanted another password so badly, but he handled it anyway). He scrolled through his emails quickly, seeing that some were opened by Galo in the morning. He still didn’t know how this overeager puppy managed to not wake him in the morning when he was so loud in everything else he did on daily basis.  
Most of the opened mail were Ex-Burnish ID applications, all of them still on hold or in processing. They needed them desperately to get the reparations, to get a job, to get a bank account, to buy things, to rent a flat. They were mostly on temporary ID-s or in shelters, some of more lucky ones like Lio already working and living with non-burnish friends. But they needed help and as the member of the foundation, he was doing his best to handle it quickly. After reading though over fifty emails and replying to over half of them, he realised he abandoned that unfinished coffee some time ago- now only cold and bitter leftovers of the liquid left in the only mug that was officially his in the apartament, small flames lining the bottom of the cup (a present from the ex-burnish friends). His feet were getting cold on the couch so he started to wonder if he shouldn't stand up, wash and dress himself up, maybe eat something, when the doors slammed. He jerked on his seat, almost spilling everything from his mug that he was about to take to the kitchen, surprised by the sudden sound. He shouldn't have been surprised - it was ten to noon, so Galo was to be here soon. If he wasn’t, Lio would have been worried, though he felt like if the other was actually in any danger, he would feel it in every bone.

“I’m home!” Galo screamed again.

 _I know_.

\- Lio thought with a smile, shuffling off the sofa.

“Welcome home.” he said instead, taking the mug to put it on the coffee table safely and starts folding the bed to make it an actual sofa again.

“I’ll go make breakfast! ” Galo exclaimed happily making his way to the kitchen. It was another one of those mind reading soulmate things - knowing that he didn’t have breakfast yet, and coming in to the apartment loud since he knew somehow deep in his heart, that Lio was awake already. He never woke him with such actions so far, and it seemed to be one of those things that will remain a mystery. Lio liked it though, he liked to still have at least that tiny glimpse of superpowers, magic in his life after Promare departed. Galo didn’t ask what he wanted for breakfast either, he probably knew it somehow, though their “soulmate” bond. To Lio, there was one terrifying thing about it - the possibility that it might fade in time, break or just burn out. He was holding onto this bond a lot, it made his loneliness a bit better, a bit easier.

_How will I be able to keep up again if I become completely alone?_

“Come, It’s almost done, I brought you something” Galo exclaimed from the kitchen, the apartment smelling like scrambled eggs. Oh. Yes, he indeed wanted scrambled eggs. He made his way to the kitchen and sat on the chair that was different to the other chair that came with the apartment. They found it standing next to their local trash can, the seat worn out and the textile covering it cracked in a few places. Somebody clearly wanted to get rid of it, but Lio back then felt oddly connected to that old furniture, reminding him of home before all of that happened. Before Lio was able to work at the Burning rescue, he focused on paperwork and renovating the chair, painting it dark and changing the upholstery to leather. It was a simple, art deco stylised piece, fitting Lio’s aesthetic perfectly.

“Thanks” he said when a big portion of scrambled eggs and two cheese toast were put in front of him, and looked up at Galo. Today the other man was wearing a shirt that underlined his muscles in a really nice way and made Lio’s mind run in a direction he usually didn’t allow it to go. They were soulmates, yes, but Galo was tall, handsome and definitely, surely straight or fire-extinguisher-sexual. Maybe Matoi sexual.  
Maybe if Lio’s last name was Matoi, he would stand a chance.

If Galo was by chance into him, he already had a few months of chances to show it and Lio didn’t want to push his luck. That was one of those things that their soulmate bond told him nothing about. That was an unspoken thing between them - “soulmates”, but in platonic sense. They have never discussed the whole thing, just took it as it was, bickering and flirting lightly and shamelessly but never actually acting up to it; teasing one another, but never touching, being extremely domestic together, but never going nearly remotely as far as sleeping in the same bed. Galo was like an open book, no, like a dog who cannot hide their excitement by anything, because the wiggling of their tail would give him away. Even easier to read. If he liked Lio, it would have shown already.

“It snowed a little today” Galo said cheerfully. He seemed to like the idea of snow. Lio was rather curious of it - he didn’t remember the feeling of snow on his hands; everything had been melting around him for so long that it was rather like an old dream of his childhood, something he was only told about but didn’t have any memories of his own. It also meant it will get even colder - and Lio shivered in his hoodie at the very thought.

“Want to see the snow later in the day? Ignis will kill us if we only work for the whole day. We can go grab some pizza for dinner” Galo suggested lightly, no pressure in his words. Lio nodded, mouth full of eggs, and looked up at the other’s happy face again .

“What did you get me again?” he asked, since Galo never elaborated on the statement. The man in question shoved the rest of his breakfast, not in the prettiest manner, into his mouth and came back to the entrance where he left a medium sized package packed in plain brown paper. That looked oddly old-fashioned for the world they were living in now. What that could possibly be? Old books? Or maybe something from Galo’s childhood?

The package was carefully pushed towards Lio, a warm, gentle smile reassuring him that it was something that he shouldn't be afraid of. Putting his plate aside, he pulled the object carefully and untied the string that held the paper together. It was full of Identity cards - hundreds of them, if not more.

“I went to pick some of them up!. We can only start giving them out once they complete the whole batch, so we will have to wait for another half, but I figured you would want to see them. All from A to M, by surnames.” Galo explained to astonished Lio.

It was happening.

They were really making the Burnish people again. That tiny piece of plastic was a proof that they were counted as actual human beings again. He was speechless, looking at neatly packed piles of cards.

“And those are only for those who applied in the first wave, wait until the rest registers and applies for their ID-s, I won’t be able to bring them home myself!”

Galo grinned and suddenly it seemed like a thought went through his mind. Not that it was unusual - everybody were used to calling him an idiot, but what they really meant by and picked on was him being reckless and a bit of a cloud-headed by that. Galo wasn’t stupid; he was dumb, and that is a whole other thing. He eyed the cards and gently took one of the piles in his big hand, somehow not disturbing the rest with his uncoordinated fingers, searching for someone. Was he looking for the Governor? He probably applied too, despite serving his sentence in jail. Didn’t he have an identity card anyway? He wasn’t counted as a burnish up until recently. Come to think of it, the whole process of Galo’s greatest idol becoming the biggest villain must have been traumatic to the core for him. Wasn’t Galo, like, almost underage? Lio never actually asked him how old he was when his family was killed in Burnish flames, nor he never learned how much time passed until now. Despite his tough looks, he was quite childish and naive and that indicated rather young age. Not that Lio was very old himself but being only …

“Twenty three???!!” Galo asked, shock on his face making him look even younger and more childish.

“You’re three years older than me!?” he exclaimed shoving into Lio’s face… Lio’s face. Digitally printed, but his very own face on a cheap pinkish piece of plastic. He wasn’t looking up Kray, but him. Curious.

“You are twenty? I assumed you were fifteen with that attitude” Lio teased, taking the ID from Galo’s hand and examining it carefully. It was simple - name, surname, date and place of birth, nationality, his ID number and a photo. He had to remove his piercings for it and move his bangs to the side, which made him look ridiculous. Galo seemed to completely miss the insult and grinned at Lio, picking something from his pocket.

“Don’t worry, I also look like an idiot on my ID” he said sliding a piece of plastic to Lio and he had to restrain himself from laughing. Galo had his hair smoothed down flat, so closely to his skull that it looked more like a polished blue pool cap, his side cuts longer, making his head look stretched.

“Nevermind, mine is good” Lio finally said, unable to stop his laughter, hiding the smile under ungloved hand. Galo seemed to pay little attention to such details as good photos.

“You know, you’re cute when you smile, I hope there are more stupid photos in the pile if they’ll make you do that more” the taller man said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Lio’s heart skipped, his face turning red. What rescued him from the embarrassment of the situation was a stench of something being burned and Galo looked with panic over the stove, giving Lio time to properly hide his face and take a few deep breaths. When he glanced up again, Galo had already jumped to the kitchen, having moved an empty pot from the stove, smiling in apology. He cracked open the window a bit, letting the smell of burned wood and metal flee the room, pan hissing gently under cold stream of water.

Something was out of place, but Lio couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. Probably him imagining things, hoping that under Galo’s words was something more than tease. He took a deep breath and looked at Galo with faked irritation.

After packing the ID’s, leaving only his and Galo’s on the table, Lio made his way to the bathroom, finally cleaning himself up , finished by washing and blow drying his bangs that were even more unruly these days. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants. knowing he will be sitting on the couch for the rest of the day, checking if all the applications match the ID’s received and waiting for Galo to tell him to dress up to go out.

It took hours, and after four or five of them his mind was not functioning properly, even though Galo worked with him patiently, despite being significantly slower with the given task. When Galo’s stomach started to audibly rumble, they finally paused their task despite being only able to work up to letter C.

“Come on, I promised you snow, didn’t I?” Galo said smiling brightly to the other, putting on his jacket and handing Lio his own coat. The shorter man looked at him with disbelief and having pretended he didn’t saw that, made his way to his tiny drawer that they had moved to the living room. He took a pair of leather pants and a proper shirt and made his way to the bathroom in order to change from the fire station tee he was wearing. He came back in minutes and saw Galo putting a bit on concealer under his chin on a spot that Lio wasn't even able to see.

“Ready?” he asked smiling again, when Lio pulled his coat, gloves, scarf and hat on. A short nod was more than enough of a reply. With phone tucked safely in his pocket and keys in Galo’s hand, they left the apartament in comfortable silence.

.

Turned out it wasn’t snowing anymore, but a thin layer of the white icy fluff remained on everything lying at least a bit further away from the warm asphalt of the street. Lio looked at tiny pieces of snow with utter fascination and although it wasn’t as pretty as snowflakes, he felt quite happy with a experiencing a thing actually this new to his touch. Having taken off his glove carefully, he dipped his finger in the white substance and felt a shiver go down his spine from the cold. After a second it melted around his finger, reminding him of the time back when he had his Promare, and it was actually more of happy than a sad memory. So, he was warm - and alive after all. Slowly turning his head, he peeked back at Galo to see both cheerfulness and some sense of relief painted on his face. Did he think that Lio would hate the snow?

“It’s nice. Almost touchable, but it melts when I want to feel it more. That’s not a new thing but it is a new one… without Promare. It felt a bit like… rust? It reminds me of the feeling when I was melting rusted metals.” he said, remembering their morning conversation and smiling to show Galo that he actually enjoyed the snow.

“Don’t melt it all down, it looks pretty when it’s covering everything. Clean.” Galo noted, moving a bit to indicate that they should probably be on their way.

The walk was nice and slow. They were discussing how much more time they would need to complete checking all the ID’s and that they promised to come over to Aina and Heris on Wednesday to check out the sisters’ new apartament. After all that fuss, girls decided to move in together and become actually closer, wanting to re-learn trusting one another again. They should probably buy a housewarming gift for them. Lio forgot about such things a long time ago and having Galo point it out that they need to do it - was reminding him of Ignis talking about getting back to functioning in the society. Yeah, Galo was definitely helping.

“What should we get them?” Lio asked opening the doors to the pizzeria, letting Galo in. The taller man shrugged, unsure, suggesting some kind of a pot flower or just ordering pizza to their place. They agreed on arranging a framed photo of the Ardebit siblings, and at least one potted plant, since Galo was very persuasive about it.

After ordering their own food to go, wanting to get more work done while eating, they came back the same way, Galo oddly keeping his hands in his pockets all the way to the pizzeria and safely tucked under pizza boxes on their way back.

“Are your hands cold?” Lio asked almost concerned and when he realised that he sounded emotional, he smirked and added “I thought you weren’t able to get too cold or too cold, mr. firefighter” he teased.

_I would like to hold them even if they’re colder than mine._

Galo seemed a bit lost, but he followed up quickly with a shy “Yeah, well, everybody has their weaknesses”, fixing boxes in his hands and looking far away, not teasing Lio back, whitch was unusual. What was that about? Was he feeling unwell?

“If you feel under the weather maybe take a nap once we get home?” Lio suggested, this time undisturbed by letting himself pour genuine concern into his tone. The other shook his head, the usual smile creeping back on his face as he grinned to Lio.

“Nah, you need my incomparable intelligence to complete the ID matching task, cannot leave you in need! ” he joked , smile present on his face as if nothing had happened. It seemed Galo was just daydreaming about something. Maybe about Aina? They were just talking about her after all. It stroke a tiny spark of jealousy in Lio’s heart and his cheeks burned again as he started to walk quicker, balancing the pizza boxes in his arms.

“Lio? Come on, don’t make it a race” Galo exclaimed catching up with the other.  
“I’m not making it a race, you are!”

.  
.  
.

They made it home with only one pizza box soaked in the nearby fountain, rest untouched and still piping hot despite carrying it in the frosty weather.  
“I call… it……. a tie” Galo said, trying to catch his breath between words. Lio grinned.  
“You call it a tie, ‘cause you actually lost by seconds.” he teased, making his way to their elevator. “And you lost a pizza box, too.”  
It’s not like they didn’t buy more pizza than they were able to eat. Galo’s hunger would not be satisfied with any amount of it anyway. Once they finished taking off their wet shoes and putting the pizza on the coffee table, teasing one another through it in the casual, usual way, Lio went to the kitchen to grab some drinks, smiling like an idiot.

Those little things gave him so much joy, taking his mind off problems and it seemed that simply spending time with Galo was his best medicine.

The kitchen was still smelling a bit like something burnt, but when he looked into the sink to check how badly the pot from the morning was damaged, it appeared quite fine. Only a little darker on the bottom, but not as much burnt as the smell suggested before. Odd. Maybe that wasn't the pot? Maybe he didn’t notice when Galo disposed of something else that got burned after shamefully almost setting it on fire? His poor, big firefighter's soul couldn't stand that kind of embarrassment? But when Lio turned around to take his mug that still had a bit of very cold coffee inside, he noticed two black dots on the kitchen table. Large enough to be in a shape of a bigger coin. Were those here before? He cleaned that table yesterday and if definitely lacked two similar stains on cheap wood. He took off his glove - he was about to do that anyway - and rubbed the black surface to see if will be removed easily.

A familiar stench and charcoal texture under his fingertips made him go stiff, breath shallow with anxiety..

Burned wood, actually damaged surface. And those two circles were oddly in perfect shape of two human elbows. Familiar elbows.  
Galo’s elbows this morning, when he was leaning in to tell him that he should smile more.


	2. Will you lead me back on right track?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit hot  
> bless my beta archiveofourown.org/users/wilkoak

Lio looked at the marks with utter fear. He suddenly felt like there was something constricting his chest, making it impossible to breathe or talk, his mind racing through a million of possibilities.    
It couldn’t be Promare. He might have been used in the past to human bodies just being able to burn things, but it couldn’t possibly be that since Pormare were simply no more in this plane of existence. He would have been hearing them. Wouldn’t he? Maybe Galo just dropped a candle? Sometimes, when Lio was in especially bad mood, he would light candles in the house so it would feel more cozy, familiar for the smaller man. 

Maybe he burned the wood somehow today morning, when Lio was still asleep? He didn’t feel a tug of panic on their bond, he didn’t fear for Galo’s life, so it was probably something minor. 

He is panicking over two black dots on the table in a house shared by two firefighters - of course something would eventually get burned there.    
  
Galo might have somehow became a Burnish despite the fact of never being one. What was however a bigger possibility,that Lio was just still an oversensitive, whiny baby, anxious about tiniest of signs.    
  
Meis and Guiera’s house, after they settled into their own place as well, had already been burned all over since they couldn't help their fixation with fire; even despite therapy and small burn marks constantly covering their hands now. He shouldn't be panicking for two dots, and what is exactly a shape of an elbow, really? Just an irregular circle. They are not even big enough for Galo’s elbows, he could bet on that. That man was enormous. What then was that sticky feeling he felt in his chest? 

Lio has been pouring juice in his mug for a moment now, all while panicking about burn marks - old habit making him continue activities instead of staring, to appear as inconspicuous as possible. He didn’t even realise he began the act and now his hand was covered in spilled juice that his mind was sharp enough to make him start pouring, but not to actually ever stop.    
  
“Fuck” he whispered, setting the mug aside and moving his hand into the sink to clean it.    
  
“Lio?” he heard a worried voice from the couch. Did Galo hear him swearing, or was it their bond pulling on his emotions gently to let him know about the distress in Lio’s mind?

“I’m okay, just spilled some drink, I’ll be back in a second” he assured the other, but Galo was already in the kitchen, his big puppy face worried, eyeing Lio in search of any sign of hurt.    
  
“I said I’m okay, you don’t have to check on me in the kitchen, I’m not a child” Lio barked, irritated, confused, wanting Galo out of the room, wanting to gather his thoughts and rethink a logical explanation for those hellish burn marks on the table.    
  


The taller man didn’t say anything, and Lio felt sudden remorse - he didn’t want to insult Galo, just a moment to gather his thoughts; everything was too fast, what if Galo hates him now for acting up? What if he makes him leave his apartment, what if - 

His thoughts were interrupted by a steady arm closing the faucet, and pulling his hand gently away from the stream of boiling hot water. He didn't even notice that he put it in there and cranked the water to the highest temperature. His hand was a bit red, not burnt, but the color wasn’t super healthy. It won’t hurt, just feel weird for a while. Galo took a teatowel and wordlessly took Lio’s hand, gently drying it off, taking his smaller red palm into his own, big and cold from the winter's breeze.    
  


“There, my weakness will be a soothing balm for your hand now” he said, smiling gently to Lio, without a hint of malice. 

Did he mean that? Why was Galo so nice to him, why was he caring and doting around him, not getting angry with Lio about making all that fuss, not shouting that he was weak or pathetic, thar Lio was an obvious mistake and Galo should have never let him in his house?

What if Lio cracks and burns the place to feel fire again? He was a criminal, and Galo let him into his life as if he was a friend. He is surely just naive in his kindness, and Lio will eventually ruin Galo’s life and reputation; he will be an obstacle in the road for Galo’s dreams, and he is so disgusting in having a crush on his friend on top of that. How can Lio live being that awful to Galo, how can Galo keep him around and not get angry? Lio is destruction, Lio brings misfortune to people he loves. Why everyone is giving him so much, when he can offer so little, he cannot even pour a fucking glass of juice without attracting all the attention to himself !? He cannot do anything on his own, pathetic, worthless, only a mistake. 

He looked up, eyes glossy, and Galo was staring back at him. Smiling gently, Lio’s now slightly trembling small hand still hidden between two big cold palms.   
  
Lio cried for next twenty minutes, tugged desperately against Galo’s chest, sobbing in an ugly manner, unable to keep himself from going like that. He felt painfully oversensitive, panicked, and the man he had a massive crush on was holding him lovingly in his arms - how could he not be in pieces? The world went blurry and shaky. 

He eventually came back to his senses sitting in Galo’s lap, tugged in a blanket like a tiny, sad burrito, his eyes red and nose runny. Alright, maybe he was a bit traumatised, but it was okay - he had Galo here and he definitely didn’t need therapy. He could handle everything on his own, he just needed some time and it was a small setback. Crying was a natural reaction, he wasn’t ashamed of it, but crying over spilled juice and two dots on a dinner table made him feel weak, pathetic.    
  
But there was also this welcoming warmth, Galo still holding him with one hand, the other scrolling on the tablet, matching the ID-s to the list.    
  
When did they move to the couch? Did Galo carry him here? It would have been embarrassing if the other wasn't this much bigger than him - like this ,it seemed fine somehow. 

_ Five more minutes _ .

He repeated in his head, like a childish mantra of a kid who doesn't want to wake up. He hid his face in crook of Galo’s neck, warm and welcoming, cozy, safe. Their bond some how felt warm too, steady, like if they were exchanging a constant and uninterrupted flow of energy. 

“Hey” Galo said quietly, Lio cracking his puffy eyes open to look at him - and suddenly feel extremely embarrassed by proximity. He started wiggling his way out of the blanket only to be stopped by Galo’s big, still a little cold hands.    
  
“Hey, are you here?”    
  
“What do you mean, of course I’m here” Lio barked, not meaning to sound this harsh.    
  
“You were out for an hour”. 

  
  
_ What _ ?   
  


Lio could have sworn that since he cried, it had been maximum of twenty minutes, maybe even less. Seeing confusion on other’s face, Galo finally let him go, Lio slipping from his lap despite already missing the plush warmth.    
  
“You cried, and then you.. passed out. I lied you on the couch, but you were crying in your sleep and I didn’t know what to do. You called some names in your sleep, and cried more, so I figured you would be more static and secure in a blanket? But somehow you were only actually peaceful when In contact with me, so I took liberty of putting you on my lap. Sorry for that, it must be weird for you.” Galo explained, his voice surprisingly quiet and gentle, as he was talking to a frightened animal. It didn’t spark fury in Lio like last time. 

  
  
_ I want to go back to your warmth.  _

“No I… I’m sorry for that hysteria. I don’t know what happened to me...” Lio said putting a hand on his mouth. He felt sick, probably from hunger and the exhaustion caused by his outburst.    
  
“Wanna eat something? I ate a bit when you were out, since I didn’t want my stomach to wake you, but we can reheat the pizza if you want “ Galo suggested, already standing up to do that. Lio unconsciously caught a piece of fabric as if he wanted Galo to stay. The taller man looked at him from above, a hit of surprise on his face, but his features were gentler in seconds.    
  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” he said. No "don’t worry"-s , no comments on Lio’s state. He knew better than anyone that if he was to say something along the lines of" it's okay to have a breakdown" or comment on the situation in any, even the mostly sympathetic way, he would only receive poison in Lio’s response. He knew better than that.

The man went back with the microwaved pizza and it's smell suddenly replaced Lio’s need to throw up, with hunger. They ate in comfortable silence, Lio noticing a candle flickering with gentle light on the coffee table. It was easy, again, here, with Galo. He knew, felt it though their bond that If the needed to ask a favour or talk, Galo will be here for him, he will be here to talk, he will listen and make some not very sophisticated remarks that will make it all seem and feel easier.    
  
Lio didn’t know if he was ready to talk about it. 

  
  


“Do you want to sleep with me?” 

That question made him choke on his pizza and cough heavily a few times. Did his red crying face smeared with snot suddenly make Galo have hots for him? 

“I mean like, do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight? I don’t mind” Galo corrected, panicked look on his face when he realised how his proposition sounded.    
  
“You...” Lio coughed a bit of pizza up again, tears of both choking and laughter in his eyes. 

“You are an idiot. ” he finished looking at Galo, wide relieved grin on his face. Galo smiled back, with the same amount of cheer in the gesture, and laughed loudly. 

It was back to normal.    
  
It also wasn’t a no from Lio - he really needed some other presence in his sleep tonight and Galo saw him in his most pathetic, vulnerable state already. He could have refused, of course, but there was no more an illusion of unbeatable bad boss to hold up in front of Galo, so he could allow himself for that moment of weakness again. 

It took them another six or seven hours to make it to letter G, Lio feeling sleepy all the time despite his after-crying nap in Galo’s arms. 

“Let’s go to sleep” Galo suggested finally, eating last slice of pizza and stretching his arms up, making his pale scars shine in the light of the candle. He wasn't wearing his sleeve around the house, and his burn marks, being healed up nicely, stretched like a light stripped pattern across his arm. He went to shower himself, when Lio took his time organising everything back on the coffee table to be ready for sunday, his mind thinking of Galo’s offer to share a bed.    
  
Was it wise to do that? They were soulmates, as Galo often said, and they shared a bond for sure, but If Lio somehow damaged Galo’s trust, would their bond break too? He didn’t know what was the magical power holding it up, he was so worried for their future, he didn’t know that to do.    
Will he be able to resist the urge to snuggle against Galo in his sleep? Galo wouldn't probably mind it, just embrace Lio and sleep, but could Lio be able to function properly after that? Will he not crave sleeping in Galo’s bed every day, and if he made this step, will he not dream of more? What if he dreams of fucking Galo into their sheets and what if he wakes up and kisses him? What If he wakes up mixing reality with a dream and tries to force himself on Galo, sure that they just did it anyway. What If Galo hates him for that, what if-

  
  


“Lio, shower is free whenever you are.”    
  
He cannot wash himself in too hot water today or Galo will know. 

  
  
  
  


Lio made his way to the shower unsure, happy that Galo was there first, since the floor wasn't so terrifyingly cold under his feet. Slippery tiles are way better than freezing tiles, and if they were to live together for a longer period of time, Lio would buy them floor heating. Stepping in the warm shower always gave him a sense of security, despite being naked. He however tried to make it as short as possible, not wetting his hair, hoping his bangs will make it until the next day. Water running quickly to the siphon was one of the things he always loved to watch, making his mind race a bit less, like a soft ambient music of a flickering flame. 

He wondered for a while if there is a parallel universe with water based life forms, just like Promare were based on fire. 

_ I miss my flames.  _

That was not an unusual thought, so Lio brushed it off. All of them felt it; living with superpowers was of course easier and more convenient; sudden lack of them, especially when they were as strong as Lio’s, was devastating. Maybe he was mourning the loss of Promare? Maybe that was why he was acting like that? 

Nape of his neck went cold. He wanted to wash his hair in warm water, but if he did, he would have it cold for the rest of the night. And he would wet Galo’s pillows, and that would not be okay. When did he decide to actually go sleep beside him? His mind cracked a few gears, making his thoughts speed up. What if Galo meant it only as a friendly thing, cheering up his friend? What if he doesn’t, what if he really meant that he wants to sleep with Lio an only panicked because Lio didn’t agree momentarily? 

Drip drop. 

He turned the warm water off, and cranked the other lever on, completely cold, cooling himself down immediately at first thoughts of excitement. No. Nothing like that will happen. 

He cannot allow himself to think like that or else he will be a goner if he is wrong . 

And he is wrong. 

Galo probably likes Aina. He does, because he is simple, and Aina is simple, and she definitely doesn’t require soothing during a panic attack- 

_ But he lives with me and soothes me without complaint.  _

He lives with Lio because he pities Lio. That’s obvious, and he should not be reading Galo’s kindness as returning his feelings. 

_ Lio, don’t be greedy _ \- his mum used to tell him when he wanted something new for the 10th time in the week. He wasn’t to blame, he was a kid and his mum had money to buy it for him, she just didn’t want to spoil the child more than his dad already did. Yet in time, all he remembered was the deep feeling of shame for wanting things. He stopped asking, stopped pleading, always claimed that he had more than enough. 

He didn’t cry when their gardener burned their house and everyone inside it, Lio only 15 at that time. Alive only because he awoke as a burnish during the fire. 

He didn’t ask for food when he was looking for a job. 

He didn’t ask for mercy when freeze force found him for the first time. 

He didn’t complain when he was on the run. He had too many things to do, too many responsibilities to ever think about his needs or wants. He tried to survive and he strived to be more powerful. He didn’t want anybody to be hurt anymore. He just wanted peace. 

But with the peace of world, the peace of his mind was gone and nowhere to be found. 

Drip drop. 

He left the shover, breathing shallowly again. Were all of those emotions that he felt today some kind of cumulation of years of suffering? Lio was sure that he was stronger than such primitive things, but it seemed that time broke him more than anything else. Time to think, time to feel, time to... 

“Lio? You okay there?” Galo asked. It seemed that he spent too long in the bathroom anyway. 

He pulled his pyjamas on quickly, big soft and warm, long sleeved. Galo was waiting outside the bathroom like a dog waiting for it’s owner. Maybe he was one? Lio really wanted to be Galo’s owner. 

Reflexively, he reached out and pet Galo’s hair, pretending that he did that on purpose, pretending it didn’t make his heart stop only to race a million enemies afterwards. 

Soft. 

So many things about Galo were soft. His hair, his heart, his chest, his voice, his smile, his eyes. His hands were roughed up by work, but his white blisters were soft. He allowed Lio to touch them the other day, the smaller man fascinated, never having a burn himself. 

  
  


He waited there, in front of the bathroom, looking at Lio with a worried note in his eyes, but also something that Lio would dare to call affection if it didn’t make his face go red. 

Decision time: go to the right, to his couch or to Galo’s bed on the left? It was big, welcoming and softer than the couch. He knew he would sleep soundly there, wrapped in Galo’s steady arms or just laying beside him, feeling heat radiating from other’s body. Maybe they would spoon? Lio never spooned anybody and never allowed anybody to spoon him. He was too prideful for that so far. What if the other spoons him? Would it be comfortable? It will for sure be warm, and If he is to spoon Galo, he will melt with delight and crumble with the fear of getting a hard-on. But what if Galo was serious about the “sleeping with” thing - then they would kiss and he would bend Galo over, make him hold onto metal bolster and … 

He quickly made his way to the couch, afraid that Galo might hear beating of his heart though their soulmate bond. He didn’t see if Galo was unhappy about his choice, he just darted under the covers, his face burning. How could he face Galo like this, body freezing from the cold shower, face red with embarrassment, wanting. How can he be so needy, Galo is giving him so much already, he doesn’t deserve more kindness with the things he has done.    
  


How can he expect Galo to like him, the head of an ex- terrorist group, back. His friendship was more than an enormous gift to Lio, making his heart go wild with excitement for every day with other man. 

He hugged his pillow instead of laying on it. All the pillows used to belong to Galo, so they were bigger than Lio would pick for himself, allowing him to wrap his arms and cold knees around it.    
  
He waited for the sleep to come, dark living room not helping with his fears. Galo must have extinguished the candle when he was in the shower. Fire safety always first. 

  
  


….

At 3 am he wasn’t able to hold on anymore. 

_ Wish I was sleeping beside him.  _

The thought felt familiar, warm, somehow different from other thoughts of today. 

_ Well fuck. _

Lio stood up and made his way to Galo’s bedroom. The doors were not locked, as he expected if he had to be honest. Galo most likely knowing that he will be coming here sooner or later. Either thanks to bond or instincts - the other man was good with reading both. 

Quiet footsteps, muffled by the soft carpet of the bedroom were the only audible thing except for breathing. Galo didn’t talk, but he was awake. He shuffled backwards on the bed, raising the duvet welcomingly. Lio dropped the blanket he brought with himself when he intended just to sneak in and sleep beside Galo. Deep in his heart, though their bond, he knew the other was awake, so why did he bother with the blanket anyway? It was just another lie he told himself to soothe his sense of guilt for crushing and lusting over Galo. 

He crawled on the bed and didn’t resist when a pair of strong, steady hands pulled him a little closer. 

“My turn” Lio said, his voice sounding more rugged than he expected it to, feeling a bit dizzy from the amount of physical contact and Galo understood, sliding down to be the one held by Lio. They were surprisingly comfortable in that position, despite the size difference. 

“Good night” Lio said. 

_ I don’t want to let you go. _

“Then don’t.” 

…

….

….

Wait, what? 

“Galo?” Lio was awake now. Very awake.    
  
Did he say that out loud? The other answered him with a humm, affirming that he was listening.    
  
“What did you just answer to?” he asked very quietly.    
  
“You said that you don’t want to let me go” Galo said, adjusting himself in Lio’s welcoming arms.    
“So I said you’d better don’t “ he added, looking up.    
  
“I didn’t say that out loud, did I?” Lio asked, something in his voice cracking, scared. Was he doing crazy?    
  
“You didn’t.” 

What? So how did Galo know what he was telling him in his mind? He didn’t voice it out. What if Galo can hear all his shameful thoughts, what if he heard what he was thinking in front of the bathroom, was it their bond? Was it their-    
  
“I thought you wanted me to hear it? Your mind was silent since day one, but somehow, after you woke up today, you were talking to me all morning” he said, concern in his voice.    
“What… what do you mean?” Lio asked, shuffling back so he was still holding Galo, but he also could see his face from that angle.    
  
“I thought you figured it out before me, to be honest. You’ve sent me some thoughts after we won, but nothing else, ever again. I was sending you a lot tho, didn’t know how to contain my emotions so you ended up answering a lot of stuff I was saying to you in my mind. It really confused the team, so I did my best to learn how to contain it and stop talking to you in my mind. I figured you liked it better when I was just talking out loud? “ he said as if it was the easiest thing to figure out.

_ Should I talk like this? _

Galo’s voice licked his mind like Promare’s voices did before, familiar feeling creeping down his spine. Galo’s hands, which were lying on his waist, moved on his back, pulling him closer.    
  
“I didn’t know that you could hear my thoughts” Lio said, heart thumping loudly.    
  
“I heard you today. That’s why I figured you were distressed, you couldn't restrain them and you only need to be calm to do so. Thought you knew. I can only hear your most emotional thoughts, so can you do with mine. You learned how not to speak them at loud quickly, but I guess you just had that as a habit from times with Promare, I never knew it was not obvious for you” Galo said, quietly, softly, explaining himself like a guilty child.    
  


Lio wanted him to talk in his head again. It was so intimate, close, nice, reminding him of Promare, safe, only their own. 

“I’m sorry.”    
“Oh, don’t be.”    
‘I should have known!” 

‘How could you have known?”    
  
Lio wasn’t sure when one of his hands moved to Galo’s face. It was so warm, they were so close.    
  
“I’ve heard you calling out today, scared you would be alone.” he taller man continued. 

  
  
_ That’s why you knew I will have a breakdown. _

“Yes.” 

  
The answer was simple. Why was he making it so complicated in his mind, why was it so hard to just let Galo know his thoughts and feelings, even if they were embarrassing? If he was present in his mind like Promare were previously, there was nothing he would be able to hide from him in time anyway. He can give up on it now. 

  
  
_ Galo. _

_  
_ _  
_ The other looked at him, expression showing that he’s listening. Lio caressed his cheek.The gesture was so intimate, but he was still reluctant. Galo didn’t give him any permissions. He wanted to kiss him so badly and Galo was like a dumbfounded puppy, looking at him with only care and worry, being the best friend he could have wished for. How can he ask him for such a thing even if he suddenly found out how deep and intimate their connection was? 

_ Can I?  _

Lio felt fire licking his spine. He didn’t know whose thoughts those were, but he just leaned in, cupping Galo’s face in his hands. Fuck it, if he misread Galo, it was really fucking suggestive when the other man was cuddling him and letting him pet his face.    
  
They stopped millimeters apart, because their pillow caught fire.

Promare fire, blue and pink and green, dancing happily on their bed, not burning either of them, not actually even burning the pillows. They sat up, alarmed, concerned, but as soon as Lio realised that it is his old fire, the one that will not burn anything as long as he wills it to, he surged forward again, kissing Galo.    
  
There was nothing stopping them here, no questions, no tries to extinguish the Promare, they could both feel it in their veins, in every piece of them, that the only reason for the fire to be there was their bond. It was a surge of energy, not an actual sentient being like Promare was, just something that became part of them ever since they shared the same flame.    
  
Lio crawled in Galo’s lap, his hands finding the other man's bigger palms and linking their fingers steadily before pressing him against the wall, kissing his breath away easily. Galo moaned lowly, unable to restrain himself while having the other man in his lap, and grinded himself at him forcefully, even if he didn't do that completely on purpose. It was pure instinct, almost scary, as if they were to melt together and become Galo de Lio again. The fire was there, dancing around them, not big enough to even overtake the entire bed. It was made only of their weak human will and energy, nothing compared to Promare, but it still was there, making it all warm again, welcoming. Lio’s hands tugged on Galo’s shirt and the taller man made a surprised sound, holding onto smaller hands. 

He didn’t even send him his thoughts - just a feeling, uncertainty, a bit of fear, a bit of embarrassment. Lio’s hands made their way to the nape of Galo’s neck, the man kissing him deeply, slower this time, with more precision, testing the waters that seemed unknown to Galo who was rather clumsy in his response, uncoordinated, open mouthed kisses with too much teeth, hands holding onto Lio’s hips now, fire around them getting smaller, steadier, more controlled. They broke apart after what felt like ages - but still not enough; and if not for the chaos Lio felt from Galo, he wouldn’t have done that. 

  
  
“What's wrong?” he asked; not an “Are you okay”, because he knew something was up.    
  
“Fire” Galo lied and Lio raised his eyebrows, sitting more comfortably on Galo’s lap. The other wanted it too, Lio could feel it in his every bone, but something was clearly out of place. 

  
  
_ Too fast.  _

“Oh” Lio understood without a further explanation, pulling Galo down and untangling from his legs, pressing to his head to make it rest on his chest. After a few minutes of Galo getting his breathing to work properly and Lio being unusually calm, he finally spoke.    
  
“It’s not that I didn’t like it, I just… I’m 20. I dedicated my life to firefighting, I never did… such things. Never felt such things and the fire that comes with it is also new and-” Lio kissed him again, shortly, reassuringly, calming. It was all okay now.    
  
“Can we just keep on kissing please? “ Galo asked quietly and Lio’s cocky smile was on his face.    
  
“Since you asked so nicely... such a good boy.” he praised, Galo’s eyes going wide at the pet name. Lio snickered with adoration over the aloof man.   
  
They kissed slowly this time, nice and easy, steady. Lio ended up being the one stopping Galo a bit, showing him how to deepen the kiss without making it awkward, with less bite. Taking the lead was quite natural for him, he felt confident with it even when his partner was this much bigger than himself. 

They didn’t part until the sunrise, when they finally fell asleep, Galo tugged safely between Lio’s small hands, his own big palm resting on small of other’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, will finish it soon, hopefully before Christmas ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter https://twitter.com/chmurdziuszek


End file.
